Many problem domains, especially Information Technology (IT) management, have to deal with synchronizing and linking data residing in multiple stores. In IT management, a general solution has been to put IT management related data in a Data Warehouse (DW) and a Configuration Management Database (CMDB). However, the problem of integrating multiple data sources to a CMDB (or a data warehouse) has been typically left to the customer (e.g., system administrators). Today's IT management solutions fail to provide a general purpose, extensible mechanism for data integration.